


Acting Out

by Okami01



Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ashe and Felix act of one of the scenes in one of Ashe's more risque novels.For Ashelix Week! Post war (but it's kinda just smut)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Acting Out

This was a bad idea. Well, maybe it wasn't. It was with Ashe after all. It would be bad if it were with anyone else. Utterly ridiculous. Felix grinds his teeth together, clenches his fists. Sits cross-legged on the bed so tightly that his legs feel like they'll go numb any second.  
His face is red and his pupils are dilated in the way that they get when they think about his lover. That's what Ashe calls him, embarrassing as it is. 

He decided early on in their relationship, that he likes seeing Ashe smile.

Felix has never quite known what he was supposed to do in a relationship. It's not so different from when they were in the academy. When Ashe would start gushing about his knight stories and fairytales. It had been a long time since Felix had cared about any of that. And he probably still wouldn't care if it weren't for Ashe.

Ashe who still thinks he's like some sort of knight out of a story. Years later. Felix would think that years after the war ended, and skirmishes became less of a daily thing, though still a frequent nuisance, that with less fighting he'd stop thinking of him that way. Ashe still looks at him with that warm, fond smile that nearly puts Felix in a daze every time. 

He still cooks Felix's favorite meat dishes and listens to him complain about the stupid nobles he had to deal with earlier in the day.  
Ashe can say words of praise and affection so easily.  
Felix thinks he should be better capable of returning it. Especially for how much Ashe blushes and smiles when he does.  
When they were in the academy, and Ashe insisted on bettering his sword skills, Felix complimented his form when he did a good job.

Words of praise that have nothing to do with anything, That Ashe is cute or that Felix is very much in love with him, don't come as easily. They never have. 

There aren't many things more embarrassing than this. Sitting on the bed, waiting in anticipation. The mere thought of Ashe kissing him makes Felix blush. 

Actually, there probably are more embarrassing things but Felix knows next to nothing about sex. Ashe was his first and he'll be his last. And that sounds far too intense and final. Which is how he does many things. Felix is probably doing this all wrong. 

Every trace of doubt disappears when Ashe looks at him, up from his book. It has to because Ashe is even more nervous than he is. Which is really saying something, not that Felix would admit that. 

" Are you sure about this?" Ashe asks for the billionth time. " I… I know it's not very accurate but I would like to."

" Yes," Felix kisses Ashe, partially to shut him up but also because he wants to.  
" I don't care about the accuracy of the knights' order. We aren't putting on a play. We're… just," he gestures under him to the bed. " Having fun." Or they would be if Ashe wasn't so nervous about everything. Actually, even that isn't without its charm. But Felix would rather see Ashe more on the side of flustered. 

Felix pulls back, narrows his eyes in an attempt to be sexy, as ridiculous as it sounds in his head. Not that all of this roleplay isn't ridiculous but Ashe seems to like it. He nods enthusiastically as Felix wraps his arm around Ashe's hip. 

" Would you truly… deny the request of your higher officer?" He pulls at Ashe's side and he yelps. He uses his other hand to hold Ashe's chin, glaring down at him. 

" No, Sir I- Of course I would do whatever you want." Ashe babbles happily. Any sort of fear he's supposed to be feeling like the main character is lost.

Felix huffs out a laugh. 

" Felix," Ashe whines. Not in the sexy, 'I can't get enough of you' way. More like you're being sort of ridiculous way.

"Sorry," Felix says which only makes him laugh more. Try as he might to muffle it. He's glad Ashe isn't really scared of him. " It's good that you're not afraid for real." 

" O-of course not," Ashe says. He also starts to laugh. 

Felix in relief sighs. Leans forward to kiss Ashe again. Tries to get committed to this nonsensical role. 

" The knights in my regiment have to be able to… perform sexually." 

He looks Ashe in the eyes. They're practically sparkling. " Yes, sir."  
Felix hides his smile by kissing Ashe's neck. Gently at first. " Who would have thought we'd have such an eager little slut in our ranks."  
Felix sucks at the tender skin if Ashe's neck. Feels him shiver and under him. 

Felix waits a moment, trailing his hand down Ashe's waist before cupping his ass. Squeezing. " You're supposed to answer."

" Yes," Ashe whines. " I am a slut. I- I want you to do bad things to me, commander."

Felix laughs. Attempting cruel and coming off my fond again. He wants to get it right. He thinks about what situation he would be in that would make him act cruel to someone. Tries to channel that energy. Of course, if this were someone he hated, he wouldn't punish them sexually. And he wouldn't want to make them feel good, which seems sort of counterproductive. 

He pushes Ashe down on the bed, looking at him squirm and flushed snakes the other thoughts go away. 

" I don't think it's a good punishment for you then. Perhaps I should leave you here."

Ashe whines.

It's not the first time Felix has said something he doesn't really mean. It is the first time he's that he's glad he doesn't mean it. 

"Though the thought of you sitting alone helpless and needy is… good."

Felix takes an overdramatic breath,  
" I think it might be more fun another way."  
Reaching forward and pinning Ashe's arms with his hand. Not that Ashe is practically resisting. 

" Yes," Ashe whispers. 

" Mmm, you're not going to fight back or anything? That's embarrassing," Felix teases. "I hope you have more drive on the battlefield."

Ashe bucks up suddenly. He's hard, they both are. The motion catches Felix by surprise but he remains hovering over Ashe. He kisses up into Felix's mouth, not in the gentle way that he usually does. Rough and lewd. 

Felix moans. Forgets what he's supposed to be doing for a time. Decides to shive Ashe's shorts down with his other hand. He palms his cock, leaking pre-cum. Eating up the little noses that Ashe makes as.he does. 

" Do… do you want to cum?" Felix says breaking away. Letting Ashe kiss his neck. Dizzy from the pleasure. He sounds too accommodating again. When Ashe makes a pleased sound of recognition, Felix smiles. Cruelty this time, and pulls away. 

" So do I...Get on your knees." He says moving away from Ashe with more reluctance than he'd like.

Ashe whines. He gets on his knees. 

" I think the view could be better." Felix rips off Ashe's shirt. Helps Ashe shimmy out of his pants. When Ashe unzips Felix's cock from his pants he nearly cums right there. 

Ashe starts to suck. Felix bucks against him, the tightness and warmth a welcome thing. He buries both of his hands in Ashe's hair.

" If you need to stop, tap my knee," he mutters.

Ashe nods. When he bobs down, Felix pulls his head forward. It's rough now, and the swirling of Ashe's tongue and his loans make it even better. Felix goes harder, fucking into Ashe's mouth as hard as he can. He pulls out and cums on his face and stomach. 

Ashe looks up at Felix with a lusty lovelorn expression. A few sharp tugs at his cock and he's spilling over into Felix's hand. Shivering and clinging to him. 

Felix kisses Ashe. Smooths his hand over his back in way of a soothing motion. Even though that isn't in the book. And he can sort of taste his own fluids in his mouth. That's weird. But he doesn't care. 

" I love you, Ashe," Felix says. His cheeks burn. 

" Ah," Ashe says. His voice sounds gravelly and that has some strange effect over Felix. " That's not in the book," he laughs teasingly. " I love you too. Thanks… for doing this."

Felix smiles. " Don't thank me… If you can still say things like that then… maybe we need to act more things out from your books."

Ashe smiles back at him. " I'd like that."

And judging by the number of books he and Ashe have collectively read together, they'll have plenty to act out.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashelix Week! Thanks for reading. It was a good week. Had to end it with a bang
> 
> @Tavitay


End file.
